


A Very S.H.I.E.L.D. Christmas

by CaptainRomanoff



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainRomanoff/pseuds/CaptainRomanoff
Summary: Christmas morning was always filled with happiness and lots of excitement. The house was decorated with lights and tinsel with the Christmas tree standing proudly decorated.For Jemma Simmons, it was more than just a day to celebrate with presents and lot of food, it was a day that she could spend with her best friend in the entire world. Of course, she thought that Fitz would see it differently, as a day to maybe impress her with his romantic gifts.





	A Very S.H.I.E.L.D. Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was written on December 18th, 2017... and here I am now posting it in August 2018. Christmas in the summer, I guess? Enjoy this fluffy au :) (back before s5... but now we all know they're married. Or engaged?? Who knows at this point from the messed up timeline, honestly.)

Christmas morning was always filled with happiness and lots of excitement. The house was decorated with lights and tinsel with the Christmas tree standing proudly decorated. 

For Jemma Simmons, it was more than just a day to celebrate with presents and lot of food, it was a day that she could spend with her best friend in the entire world. Of course, she thought that Fitz would see it differently, as a day to maybe impress her with his romantic gifts. 

Jemma thought any gift from him would do because, well, it was from Fitz. What Jemma didn't know was that the whole team had been preparing for this one moment that Fitz had planned very carefully for months, and insisted that it  _had_  to be today. 

Daisy suggested doing it on Jemma's birthday, but he again insisted it be  _today_. The day that he asked the most perfect woman in the world (in his eyes) to spend the rest of her life with him. 

Jemma was already up very early on Christmas morning in their apartment that Daisy had reserved for them, quite large in fact. Jemma loved everything about it. She stood in the kitchen cooking breakfast for the two of them, making a large plate of pancakes topped with strawberries. Fitz had only woken up a few moments earlier, yawning and hearing Jemma humming from the kitchen. He got out of bed in a rather good mood, still in his pajama pants and white shirt and walked to the kitchen to see Jemma dressed in pajama pants as well (only with fuzzy slippers and a robe on). Jemma turned around with a pot of tea in her hand and smiled, greeting Fitz with a warm hug after she had placed the pot on the table.

"Good morning Fitz," She whispered as she pulled him into an embrace.

"Did you make breakfast?" He asked her curiously, a smile beginning to tug at the edges of his mouth.

"Of course I did! It's Christmas for goodness sake," she replied.

"Well, as if it isn't obvious. You've made our apartment into a Christmas store!" Fitz exclaimed and slightly chuckled as he motioned to the decorated living space.

"There's no such thing as over decorating!" Jemma argued back. "Now sit down, we should get a good breakfast before everyone arrives." Jemma suggested; It was more of an order to Fitz. He obeyed and sat down, then stood back up again.

"Fitz!" She exclaimed.

"One second-" Fitz interjected as he walked back to their room rather quickly. It looked like he was trying to run but was miserably failing.

Jemma had absolutely no idea what he had planned. He grabbed plush monkey that held a tiny box, which had the wedding ring in it. He returned to the table with the large monkey behind his back, and couldn't help but to give a large smile. When he sat down, he revealed the present for her.

"Here's a gift for you," Fitz said quietly as he held the monkey out to her.

"Fitz, it's adorable- what's in the box?" She asked.

"Just open it," Fitz urged.

"Alright," she replied with a smile. She opened the box, and in it revealed a beautiful sparking ring with a diamond. It wasn't too large or to small, like he imagined Jemma would want it.

"Fitz-" Jemma started. Fitz then took the box gently out of her hands and got on one knee in front of the chair she sat in, holding the opened box in his hand.

"Jemma Anne Simmons," he started. By then, Jemma had already brought his lips to hers, interrupting him from his sentence. After they finally broke apart, he had finished his sentence. "Will you spend your life with me, as my wife?" He asked. Jemma nodded vigorously and just laughed, and in between Fitz could hear a barely audible "yes."


End file.
